


Do you want me to tell you that I love you?

by aboutelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutelle/pseuds/aboutelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t pay you to baby me,” Annalise snapped.<br/>“Then fire me again," Bonnie dared, "Hire someone else. Someone who’s just an employee, someone who doesn’t care about you.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Annalise calls Bonnie's bluff. Set some time after the season two finale.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want me to tell you that I love you?

No matter how many times Bonnie emptied the liquor cabinet Annalise always found a way to secretly fill it again. Annalise slumped onto her desk, clutching an empty glass, had become a familiar sight to Bonnie. Her stomach still dropped every time she came across it, though. She couldn’t shake the thought that this was how she’d find Annalise’s body one day.

The silence was broken by a loud snore, snapping Bonnie out of her anxiety. She crossed the office with quick steps and shook her boss’ shoulder. “Annalise. Wake up.”

Annalise woke with a groan. She eyed the drained bottle of vodka in front of her before she stood and went over to the cabinet.

Bonnie followed her and waited for the inevitable.

Annalise took one peek at the emptiness inside, banged the cabinet shut and bellowed: “This is my house. How dare you touch my stuff?!”

“Yeah, fuck me for not letting you drink yourself to death.”

“I don’t pay you to baby me,” Annalise snapped.

“Then fire me again,” Bonnie dared, “Hire someone else. Someone who’s just an employee, someone who doesn’t care about you.”

Annalise called the bluff easily. “What do you want me to say?” she asked as she walked around Bonnie, “That I need you? That you’re the only one I have left?” The mockery in her voice grew with every question. “Do you want me to tell you that I love you?” Bonnie heard the chair’s wheels on the carpet as Annalise dealt the final blow. “I love you; now get me something to drink.”

Bonnie closed her eyes and dug her nails into her palms. She managed to keep her voice steady, but didn’t dare to turn and face Annalise. “We have a new client. I’ll tell him you’ll be right there.”


End file.
